AUSENTE
by Doiha-Chan OP
Summary: Defendió su orgullo con todo lo que pudo pero el sufrimiento era demasiado y ante aquella extraña forma de preocupación, no pudo más que abrirse y entregarse… era lo mejor. SetoXKatsuya. Dedicado a NaKuRucHaN.


**AUSENTE**

_Hola! Nuevo fic y muy corto. Un one-shot dedicado a NaKuRu-cHaN porque una vez me confesó por el MSN que le gustan los fics con mucho angst, así que me arriesgué a hacer esto… Espero que te guste._

**SUMMARY:** Defendió su orgullo con todo lo que pudo pero el sufrimiento era demasiado y ante aquella extraña forma de preocupación, no pudo más que abrirse y entregarse… era lo mejor. SetoXKatsuya. Dedicado a NaKuRu-cHaN.

OOOO

Los ojos cerúleos de Seto Kaiba vieron con aburrimiento la escena de todos los días; el patio de la escuela atestado de jovencitos y jovencitas ataviados en aquel ridículo uniforme con expresiones casi ausentes del mundo, mientras sus únicas preocupaciones eran la moda, la música del día y los planes del fin de semana.

Él no era así, era completamente lo opuesto de los idealistas muchachitos de 17 años que vivían su vida basándose en las revistas que leían y en los programas televisivos que retaban su virilidad.

Para el importante CEO de Kaiba Corp lo único que importaba realmente era el hecho que en una semana más estaría terminando la escuela y finalmente podría verse libre de todo aquel montón de patéticas excusas de vida que eran sus compañeros, y emprender una nueva vida, alejado de toda la absurda comedia que con Yugi Motou le perseguía como abejas a la miel.

Un momento de silencio por la despedida, se dijo en son de broma, mentalmente.

Ansiaba que sonara la campana, para poder marcharse ese viernes, de todas maneras una semana más no iba a matarlo, y nada iba a suceder en ese lapso de tiempo, así que mejor no preocuparse ni tomárselo tan en serio; estaba bien e iba a estarlo, así que despreocuparse iba a ser su tarea para ese fin de semana, cosa que no iba a ser muy complicada, especialmente por el trabajo que tenía que hacer en la empresa y que no iba a hacerse por sí solo.

En el fondo experimentó una leve nostalgia, pero la desechó instantáneamente, del mismo modo en que lo hacía con cada nuevo sentimiento que su lógica rechazaba y se negaba a desarrollar de forma apropiada dentro de su alma. No iba a darle cabida a nadie dentro de su vida, mucho menos a una semana de separarse para siempre de todo aquello que más odiaba.

Domino City no sería más que un borroso recuerdo de una época de su vida que para él fue una pesadilla que, después de mucho tiempo, finalmente estaba culminando, para dejarle el paso a un nuevo sueño, que trazaría junto con Mokuba, en un nuevo continente.

En un lugar donde nadie conociera su persona y los que lo hicieran lo admiraran y respetaran por la persona inteligente que era, y que aprendieran que era un genio y que estaba dispuesto a apoderarse del mundo.

"Llévame a casa." Dijo al chofer, quien le miró por el espejo retrovisor, pero a pesar de su confusión, porque siempre le llevaban a la empresa, no replico ni se hizo notar, por el respeto que se había ganado el Señor.

Las flores de cerezo, características en primavera y verano, caían sobre el vehículo negro que avanzaba por la ciudad.

La mirada penetrante del CEO estaba fija en aquel periódico que llevaba en su mano y no vio cuando en su ostentosa limosina pasó a aquel ser que, con la cabeza gacha, escondía las lágrimas de dolor de su rostro.

OOOO

Una semana más y su mundo iba a derrumbarse, una semana más y no iba a existir ya ninguno de los soportes que le evitaban colapsar en el mundo; iba a quedar abandonado, sin la compañía de sus amigos… Todos iban a dedicarse a sí mismos, y él no podía culparlos.

Iniciaban una nueva etapa en la vida, lejos del barullo estudiantil, listos para emprender una jornada directo a la universidad y tomarse las cosas más en serio… pero para él no era tan sencillo, porque aunque, gracias al sobrenatural esfuerzo que realizó consiguió una beca para una universidad, su padre no quería que aceptara, porque no había forma de pagar su estadía en Tokio.

Su frustración era algo muy suyo, por eso mismo en el colegio y frente a todos sus amigos seguía mostrándose tan alegre y vivaz como de costumbre, para en compañía de su sombra derramar las lágrimas que le atormentaban en el interior. No soportaba tanta desdicha, pero no era culpa de su padre, ya que él se esforzaba por apoyarle y ya que su problema con el alcohol no era frecuente y estaba controlándolo.

Los dos hicieron un esfuerzo, en verdad que sí, pero el mundo estaba siendo injusto con él, una vez más, y sus sueños se veían nublados justo antes de emprenderlos siquiera.

Los mechones rubios se mecían con el viento, que secaba las lágrimas que cubrían sus mejillas y aterrizaban en pequeñas gotas saladas, en el suelo de concreto que iba pisando.

Tenía prisa por volver a casa y encerrarse en su habitación a pensar un poco en lo que podía hacer para conseguir dinero… aún tenía un plazo de tres semanas para llenar la solicitud y enviarla.

El problema estaba en que, si se iba, también iba a dejar a su padre solo y desprotegido de las garras del alcohol y no quería que tanta rehabilitación hubiese sido tirada al caño.

No le costaba esperar un poco, especialmente cuando ya había esperado, porque toda su vida se centraba principalmente en eso.

Cerró los ojos y con la manga de su camisa se limpió las lágrimas, si su padre se enteraba que estuvo llorando iba a sentirse culpable por no haberle ayudado a conseguir el dinero y no quería que debido a la tristeza por haber decepcionado a su hijo, terminara por decepcionarlo más con una botella de licor en la mano y su cordura tirada por la ventana.

Ya estaba acostumbrado a no obtener lo que quería, siempre era segundo en lo que más anhelaba y sus esfuerzos nunca eran bien recompensados, así que tendría que conformarse con quedarse en casa y conseguir un trabajo de tiempo completo.

Jamás deseó con tantas fuerzas poder acudir a la universidad como ahora.

Le cortaban las alas para que no dejara Domino City y todos los demás estaban haciendo ya sus maletas, dispuestos a pasar unas agradables vacaciones para tener un buen último recuerdo de aquel lugar.

Cuando alzó su mirada, a lo lejos vio como se perdía en el camino la limosina de Seto Kaiba y sonrió imperceptiblemente cuando se percató que incluso iba a extrañar al estúpido de Kaiba.

"Vaya situación la tuya, Katsuya." Susurró suavemente, apartándose el flequillo del rostro y sintiendo la brisa fresca acariciándole de forma enternecedora, como si el clima se compadeciera de él.

En verdad era una lástima ver que iba a quedarse solo en Domino City y que jamás iba a salir de allí… no al menos que su padre siguiera manteniéndolo adentro, quizá no a la fuerza, pero si debido a la dependencia que había desarrollado a su hijo para evitar caer una vez más en la bebida.

OOOO

Cuando llegó a casa vio el rostro sonriente de Mokuba frente al televisor, quizá jugando, una vez más, uno de los videojuegos que él le regaló para su cumpleaños o navidad.

No tendía a comprarle regalos de forma espontánea a Mokuba, porque no quería convertirlo en un niño caprichoso que por tener mucho dinero iba a conseguir cualquier cosa que deseara, y generalmente los regalos que le daba a su hermano, fuera de esas dos fechas, eran por haber hecho algo bueno o haber conseguido notas altas.

El pelinegro sabía que tenía que ganarse las cosas, del mismo modo en que su hermano construyó aquel imperio corporativo, habiendo renunciado a tantas cosas tuvo el privilegio de obtener como recompensa el renombre y prestigio mundial que ahora Kaiba Corp tenía.

Kaiba entró directamente a la sala donde su hermano se encontraba y depositó su portafolio en el suelo, viendo a su hermano con fijeza y consiguiendo que, tras golpear una vez con la suela de su zapato, el suelo, su hermano le prestara atención.

"Lo siento, Seto, estaba un poco distraído." Se disculpó el pequeño, poniéndose en pie tras apagar el videojuego, no sin antes haber guardado sus avances en un nuevo archivo. "No te oí llegar."

No esperaba una felicitación por parte de su hermano, sino una reprimenda porque le había encontrado jugando sin haber terminado con su tarea antes, pero no fue así.

"Vamos, ponte en pie; hoy voy a llevarte a comer afuera." Anunció el castaño, dándose media vuelta y deteniéndose en la puerta, para esperar a su hermano, que estaba muy emocionado. "Me tomé el día libre porque no hay mucho trabajo que hacer." Mintió, pero hacerle feliz el día a su hermano se lo hacía feliz a él.

Con la carga de trabajo aparte.

"Estoy listo!" Exclamó Mokuba, parándose de un salto y alcanzando a su hermano con otros dos más.

"Vamos, Mokuba."

OOOO

Se sentó en aquella banca, con las manos sucias de sangre y la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo… sus mechones estaban húmedos de sudor, así como todo su cuerpo y había unas marcas de diente en su cuello, la marca de que alguien había querido propasarse con él.

No lloraba porque su dolor era mucho más fuerte que el que se expresa mediante el llanto, pero su cuerpo no paraba de temblar del miedo que le carcomía la poca valentía que aún quedaba en su interior.

Sus ojos castaños no veían nada, quizá porque su mente estaba atrapada en algún momento.

En ese momento en que oyó la voz de aquel sujeto tras él, no hizo más que tensarse… pero en realidad, no era 'aquel sujeto'… era Kaiba.

"Si es el perro aquí presente." Dijo con sorna, acercándose al rubio, quien cerró los ojos con fuerza y se mordió el labio… quizá si lo deseaba con mucha fuerza iba a conseguir que le dejaran en paz. "Perdiste a tu amo?"

"Seto!" Le regañó Mokuba, un poco sorprendido al ver que Jounouchi aún no se volteaba para iniciar la pelea con Kaiba.

Rodeó el cuerpo del rubio y lanzó un potente grito que asustó a Kaiba pero que a Joey no le provocó ninguna reacción.

"Estás sangrando, Jou?" Fue la pregunta que hizo el pequeño, viendo las manos ensangrentadas del rubio, quien finalmente enfocó su mirada en el pequeño y le regaló una leve sonrisa.

"Deberías irte antes que _él_ llegue." Fue lo único que dijo y cerró una vez más los ojos, escondiéndose así del mundo que le rodeaba y le observaba, como pidiéndole una explicación por aquella andrajosa apariencia y la sangre que adornaba su vestimenta.

"Quién es _él_?" Preguntó Mokuba, dando un paso en dirección a Joey y viendo como éste se tensaba aún más al sentir la cercanía de Mokuba. "Sabes que podemos ayudarte, verdad?"

No hubo respuesta.

Vio que no era Joey quien sangraba, pero alcanzó a distinguir las marcas en su cuello y unas más en su brazo… alguien había herido el orgullo de Joey, quizá por eso mismo el rubio estaba mostrándose tan arisco… como si no los conociera a ellos, especialmente a Kaiba, con quien adoraba pelear.

"Está herido, Seto." Comunicó Mokuba, viendo como su hermano se acercaba lo suficiente como para ver que el rubio había intentado ser violado… había partes de su ropa que estaban rasgadas y había mordidas en su cuerpo que estaban muy marcadas.

El problema era cómo hacerle entender que él no intentaría hacerle daño?

Parecía que el cachorro no estaba dispuesto a dejar que nadie le pusiera una mano encima; y eso lo podía deducir por la sangre que manchaba sus manos, quizá era del tipo que intentó propasarse.

"Mokuba, ve a buscar al chofer, vamos a llevarlo a la casa." Fue la sentencia del CEO y terminó por romper la distancia entre él y el rubio.

Con cuidado de no asustarlo y ser muy transparente en sus movimientos, para no levantar sospechas, lo miró a los ojos y descubrió que no había lágrimas y que Jounouchi estaba suprimiendo el dolor en su interior.

Estiró su mano y sujetó con suavidad una de las del rubio, haciéndolo temblar más fuertemente.

Vio que estaba a punto de gritar, por lo que lo abrazó fuertemente a su cuerpo y susurró en su oído, queriendo calmarlo.

"Cálmate, bobo, vas a estar bien."

Tras un breve forcejeo por parte del rubio, éste terminó cediendo y se entregó al abrazo fuerte en que Kaiba le presionaba contra su cuerpo, pero el temblor que le recorría no cesaba.

Lo sujetó con fuerza contra él, porque el rubio no estaba cooperando al momento de estar en pie.

Quién le había hecho daño al estúpido perro?

Le intrigaba saber quién había sido capaz de convertir al arrogante muchacho en aquel manojo de nervios que escondía el rostro en el cuello de Kaiba, como si allí encontrara un poco de la seguridad y tranquilidad que le había sido arrebatada.

El temblor no cesó pero disminuyó un poco, debido a las caricias que inconscientemente estaba repartiendo en la espalda del rubio.

No había peligro en Kaiba, fue lo que pensó inmediatamente el rubio, por eso mismo cerró con fuerza los ojos y se apretó más contra él, aceptando que éste le acariciara el cabello.

Debía estarle inspirando mucha lástima al castaño.

Justamente, antes de ir a su casa había pensado en lo mucho que iba a extrañarlo… ahora ya no extrañaba nada.

"Cómo sigue, hermano?"

"Está un poco mejor." Confesó, sin soltar al rubio, quien reía contra su ropa… esa actitud asustó un poco a Kaiba, pero decidió que era mejor a verlo sufriendo y tembloroso como un niño asustado de un tormenta.

Lo subieron a la limosina y quedó al lado de Kaiba, quien volvió a sujetarlo contra sí.

Jou aspiró levemente, sintiendo el perfume de Kaiba y apretó con fuerza el tejido de la ropa entre sus manos.

"Qué es lo que tiene, Seto?" Preguntó el pequeño, preocupado.

"No te preocupes, Mokuba." Dijo su hermano mayor, su mano aferró una de las del rubio y entrelazó sus dedos, vio como el rubio se escondía más en su pecho, evitando mirar a los dos hermanos. "Lo atenderemos y llamaré a un doctor."

Una negación contra su pecho…

"Hablaremos de eso en cuanto lleguemos." Finalizó el CEO.

OOOO

Kaiba lo miró fijamente, al terminar el día escolar estaba alegre porque iba a dejar de verlo y ahora sólo quería ver que estuviera bien, no soltarlo hasta que el rubio le dijera que estaba bien.

Lo dejó en el baño, salió para llamar al doctor y buscarle algo de ropa limpia al perro.

Era extraño sentirse así, confundido y embotado, pero la presencia del rubio en ese estado era algo que no le inspiraba mucha alegría y contrario a lo que el mundo entero pensase, él no odiaba al rubio.

Admitía que era molesto, y mucho, pero de eso a odiarle como gritaba a los cuatro vientos, no era tan fuerte.

Katsuya le suplicó que no llamara a un doctor, que estaba bien; todo eso lo había dicho sin mirarle a los ojos y jugando nerviosamente con un pedazo de tela de su ropa sucia.

Alguien realmente enfermo había cruzado la línea atacando de esa forma al perro, especialmente conociéndolo como lo conocía… sabía que Katsuya era fuerte, lo demostraba en todos sus encuentros, lo único malo era el hecho que siempre era impulsivo… y ahora estaba tan herido, física y mentalmente.

Su resistencia había sido la suficiente como para evitar aquel acto, pero aún no explicaba el motivo por el que estaba sucio de sangre, por el cual estaba tan encerrado en su mundo.

Podría confiar en él.

"Ha reaccionado?" Fue la pregunta que hizo Mokuba, saliéndole al paso y mirándole con preocupación en los orbes grisáceos.

Admiraba a Jounouchi por ser fuerte, pero ahora lo veía tan frágil, como quebradizo y le daba miedo, porque el rubio era una de las fuentes de interminable energía y ánimo, ahora estaba tan cansado, resignado y roto… como si nunca fuera a recuperarse del impacto que había recibido.

Kaiba comprendía, pero sabía que su hermano era muy pequeño para ser consciente que la situación de Katsuya era muy delicada y su estado mental ahora era muy frágil, como una balanza que no se equilibrado.

Estaba entre la sanidad y la locura, y al parecer la cordura estaba cediéndole el paso a la otra.

"Está mejor, lo dejé tomándose un baño para limpiarse la sangre y los rastros que hayan dejado en él." Explicó el CEO, no queriendo ser muy específico con su hermano, porque aún era muy pequeño. "Voy a llamar al doctor y a buscarle ropa limpia."

Mokuba sonrió porque su hermano estaba siendo muy amable con el rubio, a pesar de las diferencias que los distanciaban y hacían su relación de la forma en que era… un cóctel de emociones difícil de descifrar.

Que dudaba mucho su hermano hubiese intentado descifrar.

"Ve por la ropa para Jou, yo ya hablé al doctor Carter, así que por eso no te preocupes, me dijo que viene en camino." Aclaró el pequeño, dándose media vuelta y viendo luego, cuando se volvió, como su hermano regresaba a su habitación, para sacar algo de ropa.

Cinco minutos después, cuando él bajaba a atender el timbre, vio que su hermano subía con una taza de té en la mano, quizá para Katsuya, quien debía estar muy tenso por estar atravesando aquella situación, sin sus amigos.

Se detuvo a hablar con su hermano cuando vio que Madeline, la dama de llaves, se dirigía a abrir la puerta.

"Vas a llamar a Yugi?" Preguntó con un tono de voz suave que hizo a Kaiba mirarlo casi tiernamente.

"En este momento él debe querer estar solo." Aclaró. "Dile al doctor Carter que lo esperamos en la habitación."

El niño movió afirmativamente la cabeza y terminó de bajar.

A lo lejos oyó el ruido de la puerta cerrarse tras su hermano, que estaba entrando en la habitación.

Luego volvió a oír la puerta cerrarse con brusquedad y vio como su hermano bajaba corriendo las escaleras, viendo al médico que ya estaba en la entrada.

"Mokuba, ve a la cocina a prepararle un té al Doctor Carter." Ordenó el castaño y Mokuba se preocupó, pero se vio obligado a obedecer lo que su hermano estaba ordenándole.

"Estás pálido, Kaiba." Dijo el doctor, mirándole fijamente. "Por eso me mandaste a llamar?"·

"No." Dijo. "Necesito que suba urgentemente conmigo."

La mirada desesperada del CEO, quien nunca perdía la paciencia y la calma, le dijo al doctor que realmente era requerido en donde el CEO le indicaba, así que sin más preguntas siguió a Kaiba y llegó a una habitación, donde vio a un joven rubio, desnudo, que estaba cubierto solamente con una toalla, inconsciente en la cama.

"Qué es lo que tiene?" Preguntó el doctor, acercándose y viendo su rostro en una mueca de dolor.

"Lo dejé bañándose, creemos que alguien intentó violarlo, pero cuando regresé el estaba inconsciente, completamente sumergido en el agua, y este frasco de pastillas para dormir estaba vacío en el suelo."

Los ojos del doctor se abrieron en sorpresa.

"Es necesario que lo trasladen inmediatamente al hospital para un lavado estomacal. Ahora mismo!"

OOOO

Había lágrimas en sus ojos cuando Kaiba entró y lo vio despierto en aquella cama de hospital; inmediatamente, el rubio escondió el rostro tras sus manos, limpiando en el proceso las lágrimas que manchaban sus mejillas.

No estaba muy agradecido con el hecho que Kaiba hubiese interrumpido su intento de suicidio, pero tampoco estaba muy feliz sufriendo tanto.

Jamás pensó que un lavado estomacal sería tan doloroso, pero tenía que entenderlo, especialmente luego de haber consumido casi todo el frasco, porque tenía más de la mitad de pastillas.

"Además de un perro estúpido eres un cobarde." Dijo Kaiba, sus ojos lanzándole reproches silenciosos al rubio.

Pero la lamentable situación en que se encontraba, con los ojos rojos y la quijada temblándole… no podía más que sentir algo extraño en su pecho… quizá lástima por el perro.

"Cómo llegaste a ese estado?" Preguntó el CEO, yendo directamente al punto que le interesaba y viendo como ante la simple mención de eso el rubio se hundía más en el colchón y apartaba la mirada, una vez más. "Responde, perro."

"No quiero hablar de ello." Fue el susurro del rubio.

"No tenías ninguna herida, además de la estupidez que cometiste en MI baño, y esa sangre que estaba manchándote no es tuya. Qué demonios te sucedió?" Fue la pregunta de Kaiba, mucho más seria que antes, se acercó unos pasos al rubio, para presionarle a que le diera la respuesta que él estaba buscando.

"Dije que…"

"No me importa, Katsuya." Dijo, usando su nombre por primera vez y sorprendiendo por eso mismo al rubio, quien le miró con infinita tristeza en sus ojos castaños, para después apartar la mirada. "Dímelo."

Una negación.

"De todas formas ya pasó." Fue la conclusión del rubio, sin haber dicho nada de lo que Kaiba necesitaba saber.

"Está bien… pero ya mandé a alguien a buscar a tu padre; en cuanto él llegue Mokuba y yo nos marcharemos."

Una risa irónica brotó de la garganta del rubio, y Kaiba se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, viéndolo con fijeza… él ya estaba enterado porque su chofer llegó media hora antes, con la trágica noticia, ahora faltaba que Jounouchi se lo dijera, así sabría un poco más del problema.

Esperó un rato, se percató que Katsuya estaba escondiendo su rostro de él.

"Espera sentado, Kaiba, mi padre no va a venir."

Y ahí estaba la clave de la actitud que estaba tomando el rubio, lo cual significaba que todo estaba relacionado.

"Y tú cómo lo sabes?" Le preguntó. "Él te lo dijo acaso?"

La pregunta era un poco cruel, especialmente tomando en cuenta la situación en que estaba pronunciándola… en una muy mala situación… Sólo esperaba que el rubio no sufriera otro de esos ataques.

No era muy paciente, Kaiba sabía eso, pero sacó paciencia de quién sabe dónde y se dedicó a observar a Jounouchi, porque estaba muy cerca de oír lo que había llevado a tan deplorable estado al rubio.

"No finjas demencia, Kaiba." Retorció el rubio, su voz amargada a través de su mano, que cubría su rostro. "Tú ya sabes qué es lo que pasó en ese lugar."

"Eso no es cierto, sólo sé lo que hay en ese lugar, no cómo pasaron las cosas que llevaron a ese resultado… Si no me dices lo que pasó vas a ser acusado de homicidio en primer grado." Comunicó el castaño. "Y si bien puedo conseguir un abogado que te libre de todos los cargos, es necesario que me digas cómo terminaron así las cosas."

Rompió a llorar, en frente de Kaiba, ignorando aquel orgullo por el que tanto lucho, y dejándose abandonar al sufrimiento, que era mejor que vivir en aquel abismo que su mente estaba creando para no sentir tan intenso sufrimiento al momento de recordar todo lo que había pasado en ese día.

Su mente era un remolino de imágenes y sonidos que quería suprimir; no quería revivirlo una vez más al tener que contárselo a Kaiba.

Estaba asustado, pero no le importaba enfrentar un cargo por asesinato en ese momento. No en su situación.

"No seas necio y habla." Presionó Kaiba.

"Por qué no supones qué fue lo que pasó." Dijo en un susurro entrecortado por los sollozos que convulsionaban levemente su cuerpo. "Eres bueno en eso también, no? Después de todo eres un genio."

"Tú los mataste a ambos?" Preguntó.

Vio sorpresa y negación en los ojos del rubio y cómo se sentaba en la cama, apoyando su espalda en aquella almohada… "Sí, Kaiba, yo los maté a ambos." Respondió. "Ahora déjame solo."

"Deja de mentirme y dime qué fue lo que sucedió en aquel lugar."

Jounouchi bajó la mirada y apretó con fuerza la sábana entre sus manos… cómo iba a contarle a Kaiba los acontecimientos de aquel día cuando a él mismo le daba dolor de cabeza, náusea y temor todo lo que en un solo día tuvo que enfrentar por su propia cuenta.

Kaiba rompió la distancia entre ambos y tomó una de las manos del perro, sujetándolo con firmeza.

"Vas a hablar?"

Un asentimiento por parte del rubio y cerró los ojos, recordando lo que había pasado luego de haber llegado a su casa con las emociones e ilusiones destrozadas por saber que iba a quedarse para siempre en Domino City.

FLASH BACK

Hoy llegué temprano a casa, porque Yugi y los demás ya habían hecho planes por su cuenta, así que no tenía sentido quedarme en el colegio o ir solo a alguno de los sitios que visito con ellos.

Como no pude aceptar aquella beca que me ofrecieron porque mi padre no tenía cómo pagar mi estancia en Tokio me sentía muy mal, cansado y harto de la situación en la que me encontraba; por eso mismo conseguí un empleo aparte de los periódicos y trabajaba como ayudante en una repostería.

El dinero que íbamos consiguiendo lo guardábamos en una cuenta bancaria, si conseguía reunir el suficiente como para pagar el alquiler de algún departamento, podría establecerme allá y encontrar un trabajo para poder seguir pagando y mantenerme.

Pero teníamos visitas, era uno de los antiguos compañeros de borrachera de mi papá… uno al que mi padre le ayudaba con el negocio de la droga, para que pudiera reunir el dinero necesario, ya sabes, para apoyarme.

Ese sujeto quería que yo también entrara al negocio y que la ofreciera en el colegio, especialmente ahora que estábamos en semana de exámenes finales muchos irían a comprar conmigo para liberarse de la presión, pero mi padre se negó, diciendo que no iba a permitir que yo me hundiera como él lo había hecho.

Me dijo que me fuera de la casa, que él iba a arreglar ese asunto… pero no fue así, en cuanto me puse en pie, ese sujeto le disparó a mi padre en la frente, y vi como caía al suelo, muerto, resbalando por el sillón hasta que su cara con aquella expresión de sorpresa se iba manchando de sangre.

Me asusté y quise huir, pero disparó a la pared y se lanzó contra mí.

Él sabía para qué necesitaba yo el dinero, así que me dijo que si tenía sexo con él iba a darme el necesario, no para pagar un alquiler, sino para comprar un departamento para mí.

Me rehusé, pero con el miedo de la pistola y el impacto por haber visto el asesinato de mi padre, me quedé congelado y él lo notó, así que empezó a morderme y a besarme y fue cuando vi que soltaba el arma que reaccioné y disparé en su hombro… y volví a dispararle, esta vez en el pecho… y no sé cuántas veces más disparé, hasta que sentí como dejaba de moverse sobre mi cuerpo… me manchó de sangre por completo y yo me quedé quieto.

Cuando reaccioné un poco me di cuenta de algo, había cometido un asesinato y mi padre estaba muerto, a unos metros de distancia; sin verlo una vez más, salí corriendo de la casa.

Fue cuando llegué a aquel parque y decidí esperar a calmarme un poco, porque los nervios estaban traicionándome y podía ponerme yo mismo en evidencia, especialmente porque ese sujeto tiene muchos amigos en la calle y ellos podrían querer vengarse por su muerte.

Luego fue cuando te vi… a ti y a Mokuba.

FIN FLASH BACK

"Todo lo demás ya lo sabes." El rubio se secó las últimas lágrimas que descendieron de sus ojos cansados y se soltó de Kaiba, quien estaba tomándole la mano firmemente, para brindarle un poco de confort.

"No es cierto; aún no sé por qué intentaste suicidarte en el baño de mi casa."

La sonrisa de Jounouchi le hizo mirarle con una ceja levantada.

De dónde salía aquel sonido tan transparente y hermoso, después de haber recordado aquella escena que marcó su vida para siempre?

"No quería causarte problemas, a ti y a nadie más… y tampoco a mi madre, porque sin mi papá la custodia pasaría con ella, pero sé que ella no me acepta en la familia, así que mejor evitarme problemas… Shizuka iba a recuperarse, es joven y tiene una vida por delante…"

"No seas estúpido. Vas a quedarte con nosotros, Mokuba está muy preocupado por ti, no vayas a llevarme la contraria." Dijo. "Y no intentes suicidarte con la aguja intravenosa, regreso en un momento."

Katsuya sonrió ante la broma, quizá de un poco mal gusto de Kaiba… su mente era un torbellino de recuerdos que buscaba suprimir… consiguió simplemente recordar el momento en que Kaiba lo rescató de sí mismo en aquel parque.

La mirada preocupada del CEO por él decía mucho más de lo que cualquier ser humano, incluso sus amigos, pudieran demostrar.

Sí, aún estaba dolido, cansado, hastiado, pero no iba a llevarle, por primera vez, la contraria a Kaiba.

OOOO

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS.

Ese día habían terminado las clases y los amigos del rubio se despidieron de éste, cada quien emprendía su proyecto de vida… el mismo Kaiba iba a hacerlo, y sabía muy bien que la única preocupación en la vida de Jounouchi era aún su universidad, pero en secreto, Kaiba y Mokuba llenaron la aplicación y la enviaron.

Renunció en una semana a la idea de irse a vivir en el extranjero, pero definitivamente iba a salir de Domino City; por eso él y Mokuba habían comprado una enorme casa en Tokio.

Aún le preocupaba la salud mental del rubio, especialmente porque en las noches sufría por pesadillas muy reales en las que revivía aquel horrible acontecimiento que acabó con la vida de su padre.

El abogado de Kaiba, en tres días acabó con todo, porque se descubrió que aquel sujeto era un vendedor de drogas y por las muestras en el cuerpo de Jounouchi de que había intentado abusar de él.

El cachorro estaba durmiendo en su cama, abrazando aquella almohada firmemente a su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo desnudo estaba delineado con la delgada sábana que le cubría y sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a la tela que cubría a la mullida almohada.

Quién iba a pensarlo, pero esa noche, tras uno de sus tan pesados sueños, fue a buscar consuelo en Kaiba y encontró quizá más que eso.

Lloraba cuando estaba solo, pero con la presencia de Kaiba su mente estaba en perfecta tranquilidad, por eso mismo Kaiba no iba a abandonarlo.

Entendía que con su presencia él le brindaba un poco de paz al rubio, la misma que toda su vida necesitó y le fue negada. No iba a negársela él, no ahora que su vida estaba construyéndose junto a la del empresario.

Katsuya abrió uno de sus ojos y vio que Kaiba estaba sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, fumando un cigarrillo.

"Hace frío, Seto." Dijo, más tranquilo que cuando llegó a su habitación, llorando y tembloroso. "Deja de fumar y vuelve a la cama."

Había un leve tono de preocupación en su voz, como si sospechara que Kaiba estaba aburriéndose de él.

Pero el CEO lanzó el cigarro por la ventana y la cerró.

"Ya te sientes mejor?" Le dijo.

El centenar de imágenes pasó por la mente del rubio y se mostró ausente durante un instante, pero volvió a escoger una sola, aquella donde Seto le abrazaba en el parque y miró al CEO, tras sacudir la cabeza, apartando las otras imágenes.

"Ahora sí."

O W A R I

Notas de autora:

Bueno, he terminado el fic, un poco más corto de lo que yo tenía planeado, porque no le escribí el lemon que mi prima me aconsejó ponerle… no me parecía un fic muy adecuado para agregarle lemon; aunque queda sobreentendido que esa noche fue la primera vez que más que dormir juntos sí hicieron algo, o al menos eso espero.

También espero que se haya entendido que lo único capaz de devolverle la cordura a Katsuya es Kaiba, y usé los nombres japoneses… no que eso signifique que a partir de ahora vaya a utilizarlos; generalmente, eso depende de mi humor… y en ese momento estaba con ganas de teclear Katsuya y Jounouchi en vez de Joey…

Como mencione al principio, el fic se lo dedico a NaKuRu-cHaN, porque además, no fue suficiente el capítulo que le dediqué en Crystal Memories, se merecía algo más, pero cuando pensé en hacerle el fic de agradecimiento empecé con una idea totalmente diferente y finalmente terminó así.

Gracias por leerme… y por la paciencia que me tienen.


End file.
